1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical end connector and particularly to an EMI shielded cable end connector for being connected to an enclosure panel without using a screw, and which can be quickly attached to a panel of a computer enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cable end connector is generally used with a cable which is to be attached to a rear panel of a computer enclosure for providing an input/output port. One such connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No.86102688. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional cable connector 5 mainly comprises a plastic housing 50 which includes a pair of screws 51 on opposite sides thereof, and a metallic shell 52 at a forward end thereof. An enclosure panel 6 defines an engaging aperture 60 and a pair of holes 61 at either side of the aperture 60. The shell 52 of the cable end connector 5 is received in the engaging aperture 60 of the enclosure panel 6 and the screws 51 are threaded into the holes 61 to retain the cable connector 5 thereon. The connection of the shell 52 with the engaging aperture 60 shields the cable connector 5 and the enclosure panel 6 from EMI. This method of EMI shielding requires a high precision assembly. Inaccurate assembly may result in a space d being formed between the shell 52 and the enclosure panel 6 (see FIG. 6) and consequently poor EMI shielding. Therefore, a cable connector providing reliable and effective EMI shielding is desired.